Bechloe Relationship
by CoolDork
Summary: Chloe invited Beca to watch some movies with her, but there is an accident that happend. Please R&R, I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi all :), I will update more chapters soon, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if there're so many wrong vocabs. Please enjoy this story and I am very happy if you will leave suggestions or critizes for me :), thanks and enjoy !**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Chloe Beale….**_

Her name always crosses Beca's mind every single time. Eversince that bubbly redhead barged into Beca's shower that night, Beca found herself thinking mostly about her. The way Chloe's bright blue eyes twinkling whenever she's talking about something she loves, the way Chloe's lips pouting when she wants Beca to do something that Beca doesn't want to do, the way Chloe's hair fall down perfectly.

Beca is daydreaming when suddenly she heard Chloe said, "Becs, can we watch some movies tonight ? pleaseee ?" Chloe said while pouting. Beca sighed, she couldn't say no to Chloe Beale while Chloe is pouting. Beca simply shrugged and said, "Of course you can, Chloe. But just this one time ok ?". Chloe nodded happily. Then, she started selecting some CDs. The movie started about ten minutes ago, when Chloe cuddled a little closer to the tiny brunette which Beca doesn't mind at all. It like the routine for both of them. Beca never feels comfortable when people got too close to her. But, this redhead makes Beca feels so comfortable around her. After the third movie ended, Beca found out that Chloe is sleeping soundly and peacefully while cuddled to Beca's right side. The warm feeling from Chloe's body spreads through Beca.

Beca scooted a little closer to Chloe and nuzzled to Chloe's neck. She sighed contentedly after inhaling Chloe's scent. Beca didn't want to make Chloe wake up so she just lied there in her bed while thinking about her life. She really like Chloe since that time, and everyday those feelings for the redhead grow deeper when they're together.

Now, Beca thinks she fall in love head over heels for the one and only Chloe Beale. Sighed because she couldn't sleep, she took her notebook and her music equipment. She opened a folder labelled Chloe that contains all her mixes for the redhead about her feelings and played them.

She is halfway through listening the mixes when Chloe wake up "Becs, what are you doing ? Can I listen to those mixes ?" Chloe is pleading with her puppy dog eyes at Beca while looking at Beca's notebook. Beca rolled her eyes then grinned to Chloe, "sure you can. But, you have to kiss me first" Beca said and winked at Chloe.

Chloe finds herself blushing hard. Chloe then moved from her earlier position and went to kiss Beca on the cheek. But, the kiss landed on Beca's lips. Beca was surprised at first,but she didn't pull away. In fact, Beca finds it amazing. The feeling of Chloe's warm,sweet and soft lips makes Beca addicted to them. Chloe immediately kissed Beca back passionately until the need for oxygen become important and they stopped. Both girls rested their foreheads on

Then, Chloe let her consciousness took over her. Suddenly, she pulled away while mumbled softly, "I'm sorry…, I'm sorry". Chloe said "I'm going to go now, sorry Becs, it's not your fault" while took of running towards outside of Beca's dorm.

 **A/N : oops, a cliff hanger ;), well you know, I promise I'll update this story soon enough. Thanks n don't forget to review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi guys :), it's me again. I told you I'll update more chapters soon right ?**

 **So….., here it is. Btw, I don't own anything or any of these characters, bye !**

 **Chapter 2**

After Chloe stormed out towards outside of Beca's dorm, leaving Beca stood still, dazed. Her mind is processing what was happened a minute ago. "Oh my god…, shit… shit…. SHIT ! , what the fuck I did ? Now Chloe will probably upset and she doesn't want to be my friend again. " Beca tought to herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled them. "You can't be together with her , Beca. You can't look at Chloe with your feelings toward her while she looks at you as friend. It will hurt you, Beca. Control yourself, don't let your feelings destroy your friendship with Chloe !" ,Beca told herself. Beca then started sobbing uncontrollably until she went to sleep.

In the morning, Beca woke up feeling numb all over her mind and her chest felt hollow. Then, she remembered what happened last night. Her emotions were mixed between pain, sad , angry , hurting, confused. Beca then started crying again and fell asleep. She missed the classes and practices which made all the bellas concerned.

When Beca woke up at 4:30 at noon, she looked at her cellphone and many messages from the bellas. Also, there are some missed calls from Aubrey and Stacie. Yes, Stacie managed to be one of Beca's closest friend. Beca groaned and scrolled through her messages and read Chloe's texts.

 _ **3:45 : "Becs, why you missed the practices ?" – Chloe**_

 _ **4:10 : "Becs, where are you ? why you didn't answer my text ?" – Chloe**_

 _ **4:12 : "Becs, I'm sorry for what happened last night, it's not your fault, it was an accident.**_

 _ **I understood if you upset. Becs, I'm your best friend right? So, please answer my texts. – Chloe**_

 _ **4.15 : "Becs ? Where are you ?" - Chloe**_

 _ **4:20 : "That's it, I'm coming over to your dorm right now !" - Chloe**_

Beca read the texts and suddenly jumped out of bed and gasped. "Dammit !, Chloe's coming over here and I'm not ready to face her yet." She tought and calmed herself while thinking a way to escape Chloe's wrath. "Okay,, I'll text her and tell her she can't go to my dorm because I am hanging out with my dad." Beca told to herself, she typed the answer and changed her clothes quickly.

 _ **4:40 : "Chloe, it's okay, I didn't upset and I just overslept. You can't come over because I'm**_

 _ **hanging out with my dad right now. I'll text u later at home. You don't need to be worried :) - Beca**_

Then she locked her dorm and took off running to her dad's house.

 **A/N : Ooops, another cliffhanger. Sorry, I didn't mean to…, but the cliffhanger is the part of this story . Again ,** **REVIEW PLEASE !** **I need it to make this story better. And once more, I'm sorry if there are many wrong vocabs, I'll try to fix them as much as I can. Thanks :) !**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT !

**A/N : HI GUYS ! This is me** **, I'm sorry because I can't update this story soon like what I promise you, I have so much tasks and exams this week and next week too. I'm sorry if you disappointed because of me.**

 **I only promise you I will update more chapters anytime soon** **, thx for the support , I love you all :***

 **See ya in next chapters !**


End file.
